


I'm Home

by angels_play



Series: Victuuri, abridged [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet fluff (?), Drabble, M/M, Victor is homesick, i guess, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels_play/pseuds/angels_play
Summary: Victor Nikiforov still feels homesick sometimes.And through that he comes to realise his definition of "home" has changed.





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> So here I go with another one of those. It's a small warm-up before getting to work and updating all the other fics, so!!! Hope you enjoy :)

Victor still gets homesick sometimes when they are in Hasetsu. He misses the specific smell of Saint Petersburg, the bustling and rush of the big city he was so used to, the never ending sound of a heartbeat made by thousands of people living there.

He misses the heavy snowfall and the crippling cold, the one where you are so numb from it that you feel as if your skin would crack as soon as you as much as smiled.

At days like these, when Victor sulks in the living room, staring wistfully out the window, Yuuri comes to lay down next to him. Nikiforov holds his fiancé’s head in his hands like he’s holding the most precious thing the world could imagine and then Yuuri smiles a smile so bright it’s almost blinding.

And Victor knows he’s home.


End file.
